Aquel día de piscina
by SOUL EATER 10
Summary: Fic editado: Soul y Maka van a pasar la tarde con sus amigos en una piscinada, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando de repente aparezca un kishin de la nada? SxM Muy leve B*SxT y KxC


Hola queridos lectores xD Aquí les vengo con mi historia **EDITADA **8D Esta vez, es un poco más larga y más absurda xD Bueno... Primero que todo, Debo decir que **Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de Atsushi Okubo, la trama tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Liiz99, **quien me dio la idea para este one-shot xD y Junto con **Maka-Chan Evans, **me ayudo durante el proceso de la historia (**Muchas gracias ^^**) Sin más que decir, les presento de nuevo mi historia, Aquel día de piscina!**  
**

* * *

General POV

Era un día tranquilo, calles tranquilas, clima tranquilo, todo tranquilo, un buen sábado donde nadie se quejaría, o al menos, eso es lo que se espera.

Maka hacía el desayuno con una sonrisa en el rostro, bueno, ¿Qué se podía esperar con un día tan tranquilo?

Preparó dos pequeñas hamburguesas junto con zumo de naranja.

−Uf, Por fin− Dijo Maka secándose un poco la cara –Mejor despierto a Soul, es algo tarde−

Maka se quitó su delantal verde y fue a lavarse la cara y sus manos, luego dio rumbo a la habitación de Soul, abrió la puerta y se acercó a su cama.

Lo miró durante unos segundos, se veía tan sereno, con su cabello ligeramente despeinado, se veía, tan inocente.

_Se ve tan tranquilo, no quisiera despertarlo pero… ya es algo tarde._

Lo miró por un rato más embobada por la belleza del albino y luego resignada intentó despertarlo.

−Soul, es hora de despertar, levántate− Dijo Maka agitando levemente al albino.

Soul frunció levemente el ceño con los ojos aún cerrados y se giró.

Maka suspiró, siempre era lo mismo, ella intentaba despertarlo inútilmente pero este no despertaba, claro, todo cambia cuando esta Blair por la casa y lo despierta de una forma tentativa, cosa que siempre le molestaba a Maka, sí, le gustaba mucho Soul, pero siempre nuestro enemigo llamado ''Miedo al rechazo'' nos ataca, por esa razón le molestaba que Blair se le aventara encima a Soul, pero esta vez, Blair se había ido a trabajar temprano con la excusa de que tenían fiesta hoy.

−Soul, levántate, preparé tu desayuno favorito− Dijo Maka.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, Soul despertó de golpe bastante alegre mirando a Maka, y sin darse cuenta se le acercó un poco demasiado a la cara de Maka.

− ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias!− Habló finalmente Soul con una sonrisa torcida.

Maka al darse cuenta de que Soul se había acercado demasiado a su cara, se sonrojó fuertemente, y se giró para evitar que él lo notara –N-no hay por qué, solo cámbiate y sal− Dijo Maka.

Soul la miró confuso por esa respuesta, y también pudo notar un poco de su sonrojo –Maka, estas algo roja, ¿Te sientes bien?−.

− ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! Solo me agité un poco− Dijo Maka con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Bueno, te espero afuera, apresúrate− Dijo finalmente Maka saliendo de la habitación.

Soul le restó importancia a lo sucedido y se fue a cambiar.

Maka Estaba en la cocina preparando los platos en la mesa tranquila de nuevo, omitiendo aquella última escena en el cuarto de Soul.

Soul salió de la habitación directo al comedor, no podía esperar a atragantarse con la comida que más amaba, las hamburguesas, las que todo niño pequeño ama, y hasta a los adultos, y si a ellos les gusta, ¿Por qué no él?

Al llegar al comedor se sentó con Maka mirando la suculenta hamburguesa que tenía en frente, la mordió muy gustoso.

−¡A pesar de que seas una come-libros, cocinas muy bien!−Dijo Soul comiendo la hamburguesa.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un golpe en seco, y ese era Soul cayendo desangrado debido al enorme libro estrellado contra su cabeza, y el dueño de ese libro volador, fue obviamente por parte de Maka, en esos momentos Maka no sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida, al cabo de unos minutos, se escuchó el teléfono sonar y Maka fue a contestar ignorando olímpicamente al desangrado albino.

− ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?− Dijo Maka.

− ¿Maka?− Respondió una voz.

− ¿Liz? Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué sucede?− Habló Maka extrañada por la llamada de Liz.

− ¡Maka! Ven con Soul ahora mismo a la mansión de Kid, hoy tenemos piscina, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta−.

− -Suspiro- Bien, ¿Pero por qué tanto entusiasmo?−.

−Maka, piensa, ¿Hace cuánto que tu ves una piscina? Además… Todos los chicos estarán y te tengo otras cosas preparadas, bueno voy a cortar, te espero−.

− ¡No Espera! ¡También tengo cosas que hacer!−Dijo Maka pero ya había sido tarde.

Maka suspiró resignada, esta vez no podría leer en un día así de tranquilo, pero ¿Qué se le va hacer?

− ¿Quién era Maka?−Habló Soul ya salido de su desangro.

−Era Liz, nos in-… Digo, nos obligó a ir a la mansión de Kid a una piscinada, estarán todos los chicos y debemos ir nos guste o no, alístate− Respondió Maka con una notoria voz de cansancio.

− ¡Bien! Hace mucho tiempo que no iba a una piscina y mucho menos con los chicos, ¡Será divertido!− Exclamó Soul entusiasmado.

− ¡Sí, de maravilla!− Dijo Maka con un tono algo sarcástico.

No, no era que Maka no quisiera ir, claro que con mucho gusto iría, el problema, era que Liz, cuando le prepara cosas a Maka, para ella, no son nada bonitas, un día Liz cambió toda su ropa por una atrevida y sexi, que hasta haría a todos babear por ella, Maka tuvo que ir así al Shibusen durante una semana para que Liz le devolviera su ropa, así que, no le alegraba la idea de ir.

Ambos jóvenes se cambiaron, Maka se colocó una blusa roja y una falda negra, con sus botas de siempre, esta vez se dejó suelto el cabello, pero no se puso traje de baño, no tenía muchas ganas de bañarse en la piscina. Soul por su parte se colocó el traje de baño negro con una franja roja en los bordes y arriba una camisa celeste.

Al terminar ambos dieron rumbo a la mansión de Kid, al llegar Soul estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, sin embargo esta fue derrumbada aplastando a Soul y a Maka.

− ¡SOUL SE ESTÁ TARDANDO MUCHO! ¡IRE BUSCAR A ESE HUMANO NYAJAJAJA!− Gritó a los cuatro viendo nada más y nada menos que Black Star.

−Maldito… Rompiste la simetría de mi mansión…− Dijo Kid en un rincón al borde de las lágrimas y pataleando.

− ¡KID NO TE COMPORTES COMO UN MALDITO GAY Y VEN A ACOMPAÑARME A BUSCAR A SOUL!

−Black… ¡Estoy aquí abajo! ¡Quítate que me asfixias a mí y a Maka! – Gritó como pudo Soul.

Black Star se quitó de la puerta dejando pasar aire en los pulmones de Soul y Maka.

−Viejo, ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo perdiendo el tiempo?−.

−No lo sé Black Star creo que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, no estoy seguro− Respondió Soul sarcástico levantándose y ayudando a Maka.

−Oh, Maka, Liz dijo que te esperaba en su habitación con las chicas− Habló Kid recuperándose de su trance.

−Ya claro, no vemos Soul−. Dijo Maka despidiéndose de Soul.

−Nos vemos− Respondió Soul.

Maka POV

Caminé hasta las escaleras y subí, me detuve al sentir una presencia, una presencia de kishin, Miré a todos mis lados pero no logré captar nada, así que solo deduje que eran imaginaciones mías y continué con el recorrido a la habitación de Liz.

−No me quiero imaginar lo que me tiene preparado esa Liz…− Murmuré con pesadez.

Paseé e un lado a otro buscando la puerta con el nombre grabado ''Liz'', Habían puertas por todos lados, y no era fácil encontrar el cuarto de Liz, sí, había ido unas cuantas veces a la habitación de Liz, pero no sola, Kid me guiaba hasta ella, esta vez debía ir sola, y todas las esquinas era muy parecidas, maldito shinigami obsesionado con la simetría.

Caminé por un rato más hasta que logré divisar el ''Liz'' Escrito en dorado en aquella puerta color zafiro, por fin, suspiré y abrí la puerta.

− ¡Maka! ¡Hasta que llegas!

General POV

-Con los chicos-

Los tres chicos entraron rápidamente, luego de que Kid mandara a cambiar la puerta por una exactamente igual, ya estaba preparado para algo así de Black Star.

Llegaron al área de la piscina, Black Star se tiró a ella rápidamente Mientras Kid y Soul se sentaron en unas sillas con una sombrilla.

− ¡Black Star! ¡Esa es la bala de cañón más asimétrica que he visto!− Dijo Kid echándose a llorar desconsoladamente.

− ¡NYAJAJAJA! ¡PUES ES OBVIO QUE VENGA ESO DEL DIOS MAS BIG DEL UNIVERSO!− Respondió Black Star a carcajadas.

− Sinceramente, comportarse como unos críos con 17 años no es nada cool− Dijo Soul suspirando.

−Por cierto Kid, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Chrona?− Preguntó Soul a Kid.

Kid miró a Soul y se sentó en nuevo en su sitio

−Simétricas, hermosamente simétricas− Respondió Kid con un brillo en los ojos –A estos 2 meses de noviazgo con ella han ido perfectos, en verdad, nunca me había esperado algo así− Respondió Kid sonriendo. – ¿Y tú? ¿Ya se lo has dicho?− Preguntó Kid.

Soul suspiró –No, aún no, no he pensado correctamente la forma en que se lo diré, pero lo bueno, es que no soy el único en no habérselo dicho, ¿Cierto? Aún falta Black Star.

−Te equivocas en eso querido humano−Habló Black Star sonriendo arrogantemente dejando sorprendidos al moreno y al albino.

− ¿Te le confesaste a Tsubaki? P-pero… ¡¿Cuándo?!− Dijeron al unisiono Kid y Soul.

−La semana pasada, este dios a encontrado a su diosa ¡NYAJAJAJAJA!− Respondió Black.

−hora soy el único, diablos, ¿Qué voy a hacer?−Comentó un Soul frustrado.

−Cálmate Soul, no es malo ser el único que no se ha confesado, tranquilízate, todo llegará a el momento preciso, así que no te presiones−. Dijo Kid Colocando su mano en el hombro de Soul.

−Tal vez tengas razón, gracias por el consejo− Agradeció Soul a Kid.

-Con las chicas-

− ¡Maka! ¡Hasta que llegas!− Exclamó Liz con notoria angustia.

−Sí, lo siento, no es fácil buscar tu habitación de tantos pasillos con millones de puertas sin alguien que me guiara− Respondió Maka contraatacando a Liz.

−Ah… sí, cierto, lo siento− Dijo Liz riendo nerviosa. –Bueno, de verás saber el por qué te traje aquí con las chicas, ¿No?−

−Si tiene que ver con mi armario y mí ropa, paso Liz.− Dijo Maka fulminada.

−Mmm… Está bien, pero, te pondrás esto hoy−Dijo Liz mostrándole a Maka un traje de baño que le hizo sonrojar.

− ¡No me pondré esa cosa Liz!− Gritó Maka al borde de la histeria.

−Oh, claro que lo harás, todas las chicas tienen los suyos, solo faltas tú, además, o esto, o tu ropa− Finalizo Liz victoriosa haciendo fruncir el ceño a Maka.

−Está bien, pero ¿Dónde están las chicas?− Preguntó Maka.

−Bajaron a la piscina por mis escaleras−. Dijo Liz.

−Bueno… Dame el traje, acabaré con esto de una vez−. Dijo Maka bastante avergonzada.

−Claro querida, harás babear a Soul con esto− Respondió Liz pícara.

− ¡¿Q-qué te sucede?! Estas demente Liz− Dijo Maka quitándole de las manos el traje a Liz.

Liz por su parte rió a carcajadas.

Maka POV

Entré al baño con Liz esperándome afuera, por un momento, sentí de nuevo la presencia del kishin un poco más fuerte y con más frecuencia, pero no podía localizarlo en el área, comencé a dudar, sin embargo me cambié al traje de baño, era traje de baño de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era roja con lunares blancos y en la parte de abajo era como una especie de falda Roja con vuelo y una raya horizontal de lunares blancos.

Salí del baño como un tomate de lo sonrojada que estaba, Liz… Te aseguro que luego me vengaré de esto…

−Oh, Maka, estás preciosa− Dijo Liz ya cambiada a su traje de baño.

−Basta Liz, es molesto− Respondí a su comentario desviando la mirada sonrojada.

− ¡Qué mona! ¡Te sonrojas por un simple comentario!− Prosiguió Liz carcajeándose.

− ¡Basta Liz hablo enserio!−

− ¡Está, está bien!− Dijo Liz secándose las lágrimas. –Venga, bajemos−

Liz abrió una puerta donde habían otras escaleras, definitivamente, esta, es un gran mansión.

Bajamos por ella y nos llevó directamente a la piscina, al llegar, todos los chicos me estaban mirando algo sorprendidos, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

−M-Maka…− Fue lo único que articuló la voz de Soul, se le veía un leve sonrojo, pero notable.

− ¡Maka! ¡Que traje de baño más simétrico!− Dijo Kid con estrellitas en los ojos.

− Tks… De todos modos estás bien pinche plana ¡NYAJAJAJA!−

Sonreí macabramente –Lo siento Kid, creo que el agua de la piscina se teñirá de rojo−

Black palideció –Y-yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname ten piedad de mí!− Gritó asustado Black.

−Eso quería escuchar− Dije guardando el libro que traía.

Miré a las chicas, todas usaban unos trajes bastante lindos, se encontraban jugando voleibol en la piscina con Black Star y Kid, Soul estaba sentado, lo miré y noté que había una silla al lado de él y me senté ahí.

−Maka, ¿Fué Liz verdad?− Dijo Soul desviando la mirada, pero, ¿Por qué? Sé que no me veía bien, después de todo lo luciría alguien mejor que yo.

Suspiré –Sí, tranquilo, en cuanto pase el rato trataré de cambiarme−

−N-no, no es necesario, no importa−

Soul POV

Al ver a Maka no pude evitar sonrojarme, ella estaba, tan hermosa, tuve que desviar la mirada para que no notara mi sonrojo, esto no es cool.

Noté que se sentó a mi lado y seguí evitando no mirarla, aún estaba muy sonrojado.

−Maka, ¿Fué Liz verdad?− Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, soy idiota.

Maka suspiró –Sí, tranquilo, en cuanto pase el rato trataré de cambiarme− Me respondió, al parecer lo malinterpreto.

−N-no, no es necesario, no importa− Ahora tartamudeo, ¡Esto en verdad no es nada cool!

−Mmm… Esta bien, como quieras, dijo volteándose a mi lado opuesto.

Suspiré, me había salvado de esta, bajé mi intensidad de sonrojo lo mejor que pude, ya no sentía tanto mi cara arder, pero sé que seguía sonrojado, absolutamente, esto de amor no es para nada cool…

Maka POV

Me quedé mirando la piscina en cómo se divertían los chicos, quise jugar, así que me levanté de mi asiento dispuesta a jugar, sin embargo, sentí con perfecta claridad, el kishin, cerré los ojos concentrándome, al localizarlo, entré en pánico, el kishin, era el agua de la piscina.

− ¡Chicos! ¡Salgan de ahí!−

− ¿Maka?− Me miró Soul extrañado.

Había sido tarde, el agua comenzó a tomar forma al kishin, mis amigos fueron lanzados fuertemente contra las paredes de la mansión, Soul miró sorprendido la escena levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

− ¡Chicos! ¡Reaccionen!−Grité como pude, ellos reaccionaron a tiempo antes que el kishin los volviera a atacar.

− ¡Pero qué…!− Dijo Soul.

− ¡Chicos, transfórmense!− Gritó Kid.

− ¡Sí!−Respondieron todas las armas al unisiono y a la vez se transformaban.

−_Chicos, ¿Pueden escucharme?− Hablé mediante nuestra sincronización grupal._

−_Sí, adelante Maka− Respondieron los dos técnicos._

−_Escúchenme bien, este es el plan, Kid, tú usarás el Death Cannon por delante del kishin, Black Star, tú lo atacas con la espada demoniaca por detrás para distraerlo mientras yo lo atacaré desde arriba con el caza demonios−_

−_Entendido− Respondieron a unisiono._

−¡TAMASHI NO KYOMEI!− Dijimos todos al unisiono.

General POV

Los jóvenes Fueron de acuerdo al plan, Kid con la Death Cannon delante del kishin mientras que Black Star por detrás, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, Maka estaba a punto de usar el caza-demonios desde arriba, pero el kishin se esparció y tomo forma en otra parte de la piscina, haciendo que Maka fallara y cayera.

−Maldición− Susurró Maka levantándose, se había lastimado la pierna izquierda, cosa que le dificultaría el poder correr.

− ¡Maka! ¡Pon atención a lo que estás haciendo!− Le gritó Soul a Maka.

−Maka, algo me dice que esto nos llevará algo de tiempo− Comentó Kid.

− ¿Es así?, bueno, no debemos perder tiempo− Prosiguió Black Star.

−Ataquemos, con todo lo que podemos− Dijo Maka.

La pelea siguió un buen rato más, todos se notaban agotados, pero ninguno marcaba derrota, el kishin aprovechó el cansancio de todos, se desplazó rápidamente detrás de los nombrados y los golpeó fuertemente haciendo que chocaran contra la pared.

Black Star y Kid no podían moverse por el agotamiento mientras que sus armas le gritaban que se movieran, Maka con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó apoyándose en la guadaña.

−Oye, ¿Puedes continuar?− Le preguntó Soul preocupado a Maka.

−S-sí, no te preocupes− Le respondió agotada Maka.

Maka saltó con el punzante dolor en su pierna derecha hacia el kishin, y le dio leves cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero fue inútil, en un ataqué la tomó desprevenida y la tomó por la pierna derecha haciendo que esta diera un pequeño grito soltando a su arma.

− ¡MAKA! Gritó Soul exaltado transformándose en humano antes de caer al suelo de pie, mirando horrorizado aquella espantosa escena, el kishin introdujo a Maka en su estomago, ahogándola.

Soul pensó lo mas que pudo, en como salvar a su técnico, entonces recordó, el agua, se evapora con fuego, ¿Pero… Dónde conseguiría fuego a tiempo?

Al cabo de unos 30 segundos, Maka dejó de moverse, lo que hizo palidecer a Soul rápidamente.

− ¡Kid! ¡Un arma de fuego!− Le gritó Soul angustiado.

El moreno se sorprendió –Tengo unas bombas ahí− Señaló unas cajas cerca de donde estaba Soul.

Soul tomó rápidamente las bombas y las arrojó rápidamente al kishin, El kishin estalló evaporando cualquier rastro de agua, Maka caía al suelo, pero Soul se adelantó y la tomó en brazos antes de su caída.

Maka estaba pálida, Soul la dejó en el suelo, he hizo lo que debía hacer, le dio respiración de boca a boca a Maka, le dio presiones en el pecho, nada parecía hacerla reaccionar, Soul, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pues, aún ni si quiera se le ha confesado a Maka, y está por morir en sus brazos.

Cuando todo pareció perder las esperanzas…

Maka comenzó a toser desesperadamente y poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada cristalina de su oji-rubí.

− ¿S-Soul?− Maka solo pudo sentir el cálido y fuerte abrazo que le daba su compañero a ella, el albino al parecer no tenía ningunas intenciones de querer soltarla, Maka iba a decir algo pero él se le adelantó.

−Idiota, no me vuelvas a preocupar así, lamento no haberte ayudado antes, lo siento mucho−

Se le hacía notar la voz quebrada del albino, Maka sonrió de medio lado.

−No puedo morir por algo así nada más Soul, y yo lamento haberte preocupado, perdón por ese descuido, lo siento mucho− Respondió Maka soltando unas lágrimas.

Ambos se quedaron así durante un rato, sus amigos los observaban con ternura, a la vez que pensaron cuándo se confesarían ambos.

-Rato después-

Todos se habían cambiado a sus ropas normales y habían arreglado la piscina por petición de Kid, dejándola nuevamente simétrica.

−Bueno, nosotros no vamos ya –Dijo Maka.

−Nosotros también, gracias por invitarnos Kid− Habló también Tsubaki.

−No hay de qué, vuelvan pronto amigos−. Respondió Kid, Liz y Patty.

Tsubaki y Black ya se habían retirado, estaban a punto de irse Soul y Maka cuando Liz llamo a Maka.

− ¿Sí, Liz?− Preguntó Maka.

−Suerte−fue lo único que le dijo quiñando el ojo para retirarse.

Maka analizó las palabras y acciones de Liz, al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir, se sonrojó a mas no poder.

− ¡LIZ!− Le gritó Maka, desde lo lejos se escuchaban unas carcajadas.

Patty por su parte también rió a carcajadas.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron, estaban por llegar a su apartamento cuando Soul se detuvo de repente.

− ¿Soul? ¿Te sucede algo?− le preguntó Maka preocupada.

Soul estaba decidido, sí, lo haría, le confesaría los sentimientos a Maka, preparado si acaso ocurre un rechazo.

−Maka…− Dijo Soul.

−Dime−

Soul se le acercó rápidamente a Maka, tomó su rostro, y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia, casi rozando levemente sus labios, Soul susurró un ''Me gustas'' Y con eso, presionó los labios de él contra los de Maka.

Maka totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír, Soul ¿Enamorada de ella? ¿Era un sueño o simplemente la hermosa realidad? En cualquier de los dos casos, Maka correspondió al beso que le ofrecía su arma.

Por falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones se separaron.

−También me gustas… Soul− Respondió Maka.

Ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en otro beso, con la luna brillando mientras esta los observaba.

_Este día, sería el más recordado para ambos jóvenes, el día en que un kishin peligroso los ataca, fue el mismo día en que descubrieron sus sentimientos mutuos._

_A veces, de los días menos esperados, pasan cosas impresionantes. De eso, no cabe duda._

-°**-FIN-°-**

* * *

Cofcof Sí, lo sé, super cursi (?) Pero al menos tuvo la mayoría de buenos cambios xD (Eso creo owo) Espero les haya gustado mi historia xD Me despido, dejen review para saber como me quedó PLEASE~! ;D Y si no, bueno, agradezco que hayan leído mi historia al menos Dx Cuídense :)

Bye bye! 8D

Pd. Este es el link para ver el traje de baño de las chicas xD

w w w . .ve/imgres?imgurl= photo/46/11/104/conejitiwii/1234663782638_ &imgrefurl= conejitiwii/59840123/&h=312&w=500&sz=39&tbnid=2ERT-c4zgqjGJM:&tbnh=76&tbnw=122&zoom=1&usg=_S6M0m2JE9FTEu9AidkKW3ZGvWWE=&docid=1YrokjfzO-IwCM&hl=es&sa=X&ei=Bp2IUKbNAoTL0QGvsoHACQ&ved=0CCEQ9QEwAQ&dur=1293

(Quitar los espacios)

Atte. °-Soul-Eater10-°


End file.
